Power Rangers of Mu
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Jason has been entrusted by an ancient force to save our world from a madman with a serious God complex. With the help of some rather extraordinary teens, he forms a force empowered by the ancient civilization of Lemuria.


Power Rangers of Mu

Episode 1: The terror from the deep

It is midnight, and a young college student is out skinny dipping with his girlfriend.

"Hey Seanna, what say you and me explore the mysteries of the deep?" The guy winks to his girlfriend. Suddenly, he is pulled underwater.

"Come on, Rick, stop being such a jerk...Rick?" After three minutes, Seanna starts heaving nervously. "Rick? Rick! Where are you?"

Suddenly something grabs her leg! Seanna is dragged underneath the dark waters towards a camouflaged submarine. The creatures that took her enter the submarine, dragging her along. She loses conscience...

She opens her eyes. She is surrounded by weird machinery, tubes containing mauve liquids, and several needles. She is strapped tighly into a chair, her face is in front of a blindingly bright lamp.

"Welcome, child. This is your rebirth day." A voice speaks from a few feet away from her. It is the kind of voice one would expect of a gentleman. "Your worthless life is about to take a turn for the better. You will be the Eve for my Adam. I'd promise you this wouldn't hurt, but I'm afraid my mother taught me that lying is wrong."

A small clicking noise is heard. A switch has been turned on. The source of the voice, a man in a diving suit, smirks as the woman screams in pain as three hundred needles pierce several different parts of her body. In a cell a few feet away, Rick moans in agony as his skin becomes scaley...

Evening goes and morning comes. The rays of dawn chase away the shadows of the night, bringing forth light and warmth unto the Earth.

This town is called Crystal Waves. It is a medium sized town, filled with businesses that thrive and people who smile. The local High School, St Konoe High, is located a few yards away from the beach. Though it is not unusual for the student body to skip school in favor of a beach day, it is also discouraged as the place is patroled regularly by security during school hours.

This is a face we all know. His name is Jason Lee Scott, and we know him as the first, and to many the best, Red Ranger. He carries a briefcase as he walks towards the school. He smiles to some of the students, who smile back at him. Some of them wave. Though he is new, he finds himself in good company with the good people of Crystal Waves.

"Excuse me, Mister Scott? On behalf of...wow..." A young girl with red hair and green eyes looks up at Jason. She is five foot five, C-cup bra size, milky white skin. Her face turns cherry red upon seeing Jason. "Uh...I'm...Isabella Black...I'm single!"

"What?" Jason just gives Isabella this look. A young man pats Isabella on the back, smirks, and turns to Jason.

"Isabella here is usually not like this. Hello, my name is Kenneth Dent, and on behalf of the Student Council, we would like to welcome our newest teacher, yourself, to our esteemed center of learning." Kenneth is a well tanned youth, a five foot nine frame with a fit yet slender body. He wears glasses. "This is our Student Body President, Isabella Black. Though we call her Bella, as it's just shorter."

"Ah...pleasure to meet you two..." Jason, rather embarrased, walks away towards the Principle's office.

"So...hot for teacher, Bella?" Kenneth smirks at Bella, who gives him a death glare. "I wonder what Candy Cho will say about this..."

"So? Candy doesn't run this school. The principle does." Bella huffs and walks towards her locker. "You know me...I'm not boy crazy..."

"No, just hot for teacher." Kenneth chuckles, though he does grab his ribs when Bella elbows him. She opens her locker, an otherwise ordinary space for storing books and personal items, save for one small detail. There is a medallion in the back, with a red gem in the middle. She takes it out.

"My lucky medallion...daddy told me to wear it the day I'll need courage the most..." Bella places it around her neck. Suddenly a young man that looks remarkably like Kenneth grabs Bella and gives her a hug.

"Good morning hun!" The young man lifts her up. He is identical to Kenneth, but much more muscular, has shoulder length hair and does not wear glasses. "How are you? I missed you so much!"

"Arthur, we saw each other yesterday!" Bella giggles as Arthur spins her around. "Come on, you'll make me dizzy!"

Meanwhile...

Jason enters the bathroom. He locks himself in a stall, opens his briefcase, and takes out two medallions. They are identical to the ones Bella posseses, but they have a blue and yellow gem in their centers instead. Jason closes his eyes. He notices that the medallions are getting a little warm...

Anyway, back with Bella and the Dent brothers...

"Weird...is it supposed to do that?" Arthur grabs Bella's medallion. "Oh wow, warm...feels nice."

"It does that every now and again. I've asked daddy, but he says he doesn't know why it does that." Bella grabs the medallion back and places it around her neck. "Wow, it does feel warm...Arthur, would you quit staring at my chest?"

"Oh Artie, when will you learn?" Arthur's twin brother Kenneth chuckles. "If you want to stare at a girl's chest, don't."

Meanwhile...

"Now the time has come. The medallions have been uncovered...and my Adam and Eve are ready." A figure wearing a diving suit approaches a cell with two monsters within it. This is the inside of a submarine. "My Adam, my Eve. I am your creator, the shining light that pierces the darkness created by humanity's worthless existance. I am the answer to the prayers of all those that cry out for peace. I am heir to God's creation, the perfector of the imperfect, the eraser of mistakes. I am the Devil Diver."

Devil Diver walks up to a control panel and presses a button. "Now go. Find the medallions, so that I may cleanse the unclean."

The two creatures, which I shall soon enough describe, are jettisoned out unto the ocean. They swim away towards the surface. Devil Diver then grabs an intercom and presses another button. "Rogons. Go and assist them."

Suddenly, outside the submarine, over one hundred odd creatures swim out to join the two monsters the Diver had sent out. These are called Rogons, and they are grey skinned, humanoid creatures with gills on their chests, webbed feet and arms, and the head and dorsal fin of a shark.

Back on the surface...

"The bell?" Arthur looks at his watch. "It shouldn't ring for another fifteen minutes!"

"Arthur, your watch is fifteen minutes slow. See?" Bella takes out her cell phone. "It's time for class."

"Holy crap! Monsters!" A young, skinny girl with glasses and pig tails runs across the hallway. "Monsters, at the beach!"

"What's up with Connie?" Bella looks at the young girl with concern.

"You know Crazy Connie, always crazy." Arthur gets elbowed by Kenneth for his quip.

"Don't be rude..." Kenneth scolds his brother.

"Attention students: Please proceed with caution and in an orderly manner towards the gym. There is no need to panic...oh what the hell RUN YOU MORONS! Monsters are attacking!" The principal turns off the intercom. Kenneth watches as he dashes towards the school exit.

"Ok...maybe for once Connie had a point..." Kenneth grabs Bella to keep her safe from the stampede of students that are running for their lives. "We should also leave...Bella?"

"Arhur, Kenneth, you guys get to safety. I need to make sure no one's gotten left behind!" Bella dashes towards the classrooms.

"Stupid girl...Arthur! What the hell?"

"You think I'll let her go alone?" Arthur rushes towards Bella.

"Idiot brother of mine..." Kenneth sneers, then runs after them both. He chases them towards the 10th grade science classroom. He sees Bella and Kenneth tending to a wounded freshman.

"Ow...I tried running too, but my lab partner pushed me out of the way and I got trampled..." The young boy cries as Bella picks him up.

"Arthur...I'm counting on you to take him to safety." Bella places the young man in Arthur's arms.

"Count on me." Arthur races towards the exit.

"God damn...Bella, let's try looking for more..." Kenneth places a hand on her shoulder. "Good call, Bella. Very good call..."

Bella and Kenneth race towards the west wing of the school. Suddenly they stop upon seeing a pair of Rogons harrasing a teacher.

"Mr Chance!" Thinking quickly, Bella grabs the fire extinguisher that was nearby and smashes a Rogon's head with it. As the Rogon reels in pain, its partner turns its attention away from Mr Chance and unto Bella. Bella, however, merely sprays it in the face with the extinguisher, which sends it reeling backwards. She finishes it off by smacking the extinguisher right in its torso.

"Bella...Mr Scott is in the yard...He gave me these and told me to run, but suddenly those monsters attacked me!" Mr Chance is sweating, his heart beating furiously.

"Mr Scott?" Bella, without thinking, races towards the school yard.

"Bella!" Kenneth would have run back for her but Mr Chance stops him just in time.

"Kenneth...please, I'm not feeling to good...I'm having palpatations..." Mr Chance takes out the two medallions Jason had earlier. "Jason Scott gave me these...I think they are important...take them and get the hell out of here!"

Kenneth looks at Mr Chance, who's struggling just to breathe. He helps pick him up.

"No kid! Forget about me, save yourself!" Mr Chance swats Kenneth's hand away. "I'm too fat for you to carry by yourself!"

At that moment Arthur arrives! "Ken! Where's Bella?"

"Arthur...help me carry him!" Kenneth and Arthur pick up Mr Chance and race him towards the School Exit. A group of paramedics had arrived just in time to carry off any injured people. Arthur looks on in awe as more and more police troops rush towards the beach.

Meanwhile...

Bella races towards the beach, where she sees Jason. She stops upon seeing him face off against two monsters. The first monster is large and ugly, a bulbous monster with a large, round body, stubby legs, fins that pathetically pass for arms, a large mouth with jagged teeth in the middle of its stomach, eyes just above that mouth, and a large angler horn. The other monster was slim, scaley and just as ugly. It posses thin, stick like legs, no arms, a large, thin body and a small head with a mouth filled with jagged teeth.

"I miss Rita's monsters. They were never this ugly." Jason smirks as he takes out his Morpher. He fails to notice Bella stare at him in awe. "It's Morphing time! Tyrannosaurus!"

A flash of red light! Jason stands proud as the Mighty Morphing Red Ranger! Bella stares in shock and awe. "Wow...Arthur would flip if he saw this..."

Jason leaps into the air, Power Sword in hand, slashing away at the Rogons that dare stand before him! He slashes away at two Rogons, he slides through a third's legs, gets up and then takes out his Power Blaster to fire lasers at three more, finishing off the one he slid under with a combined slash from his Sword and a shot from his blaster! But suddenly he gets tackled by the fat monster, who knocks him to the ground! The thin monster runs up to him and bites his arm, causing his suit to throw off sparks!

"No! Mr Scott!" Bella cries out, rushing towards him. Suddenly, a voice inside her mind speaks out.

"You who carry the Jewel of Courage, the time has come. Hold up the medallion high above you, and scream out 'By the Power of Lemuria!' You have the power...dare you wield it?" The voice dissapears, leaving Bella shocked.

Bella breathes in, takes out her medallion, and holds it aloft. "Well..here goes nothing...By the Power of Lemuria!"

A brilliant red light surrounds Bella. She floats above ground, the ocean waves surrounding her as the light shines through her. Her legs, arms and body suddenly shine brightly, and once they dull out, she wears a red spandex suit with white gloves and boots and a silver trim, a silver decoration on her shoulders and chest representing the symbols of Lemuria. A helmet suddenly appears, covering her head and face, firmly concealing her identity. The helmet's visor is in the shape of a dolphin's tail. As the light dissipates, the world witnesses the birth of the newest Red Ranger: the Red Ranger of Lemuria!

**To be Continued...**


End file.
